This proposal is a request to continue to train predoctoral students at the Casey Eye Institute/Oregon Health Sciences University through the Ophthalmology/Immunology Training Grant. Funding for seven students is requested for the first year of renewal. Talented graduate students will continue to be selected from the departments of Cell Biology and Development, Molecular Microbiology and Immunology, Molecular Biology and Biochemistry, Neurosciences, or Physiology/Pharmacology. Graduate students will NOT be committed to careers in ophthalmic science but will receive a weekly exposure to research-opportunities in ophthalmology through a required course, Research Topics in Ophthalmology. Graduate students will be monitored closely and will be supervised by one of 18 experienced mentors. These preceptors were selected based on research quality, research funding, experience with graduate education, and expertise in a field such as immunology or molecular biology which can readily be extrapolated to ophthalmology. Funding of this proposal should help recruit outstanding predoctoral students into ophthalmic science.